Christmas Gatherings
by csisk8rchica
Summary: Sara's gift to Grissom, and the gang's gift to one another. (response to a challenge)


Title: Christmas Gatherings Author: Neb Rating: PG Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the characters, except Steph. She's mine. . Summary: Sara's gift to Grissom and the gang's gifts to one another (response to a challenge).  
  
:~Christmas morning~:  
  
"Mom, Dad, Wake up! It's Christmas!" The five-year-old boy cheered. "Come on, get up!"  
  
Grissom turned to his wife and smiled seeing that she was awakening more and more with each second.  
  
"Ok Jack, we're coming." Grissom said sliding out of the bed, as did his wife Sara.  
  
Walking towards the foot of the bed he wished his wife a Merry Christmas and planted a kiss upon her lips.  
  
The morning was filled with the hustle and bustle of unwrapping prents that had taken so much time to wrap, and the wails of excitement from the young boy.  
  
~:Christmas Evening:~  
  
The Christmas had definitely been a wonderful one for the Grissom family. It seemed as if everyday the family was growing in someway.  
  
Catherine and Warrick we're expecting their first child together and Nick was engaged to a beautiful young girl named Stephanie. Greg on the other hand couldn't keep a consistent girl friend although God knows he tried.  
  
The 'family' was to gather upon this night in the Grissom home and exchange presents and laughter as they had done for the past few years. Sara and Catherine always prepared the meal as the men talked about football along with the other manly thing they loved to chat about.  
  
Catherine, Stephanie and Sara stood preparing the meal in the kitchen enjoying their own conversations, one in particular.  
  
"So, when are you going to tell him?" Catherine said with excitement.  
  
"Tonight, I want the rest of the 'family' to find out when he does. I guess it's kind of a gift to everybody."  
  
"This is so great Sara, I can't wait for Grissom to get this gift!" Stephanie rejoiced."  
  
The women continued to laugh and rejoice as they chatted until dinner, and then everyone was engaged in conversation around the table.  
  
After dinner, they migrated into the living room, where the gift exchanging began.  
  
Both Lindsay and Jack received new "Chem. labs" from Nick and Stephanie, and immediately began playing with them.  
  
When Nick opened his present he thought his jaw must have hit the floor with a loud thud. The frame he had pulled from the box contained a close up photo of him, his face in the crystal image depicted absolute fear and disgust. Everyone remembered that day well, it was the day Nick changed a dirty diaper for the first time.  
  
Everyone around the room laughed at, not only the photo, but also his face from seeing the photo.  
  
"I was going through some old photos a few weeks ago Nicky and I thought this would just be perfect for your Christmas gift." Sara said snickering.  
  
"HA HA. Thank you Sara. Thanks Griss."  
  
After settling down a bit, they continued their gift giving.  
  
Warrick received football tickets from Nick, and Nick received the same from Warrick.  
  
"Hey man, great minds think alike." Nick smiled.  
  
From the group, Catherine received a large summed gift certificate to "Babies R Us" which the group had chipped in to buy her.  
  
Although Nicks gift was funny, Greg's was even funnier. When Greg opened his box, his face turned ghostly white, then red. Closing the box quickly, he gave an uneasy smile and said, "So, Grissom, Sara. I think it's time you opened your gift." He said placing the box on the floor.  
  
Everyone laughed hysterically knowing what he had gotten in his box.  
  
"Actually, we'd rather see you try it on. You know just to make sure it fits." Sara said as his face turned even redder at her comment.  
  
Without Greg, or anyone else, realizing it, Stephanie grabbed the box removed it's contents and flung them in Greg's direction.  
  
The group squealed with laughter when the G- String landed on his head.  
  
"HEY!!!" He protested which only brought on more laughter.  
  
"You know.Greg.. I hear some girls.. Like it when guys wear those man." Warrick said trying to regulate his breathing.  
  
"Thanks, but I am NOT wearing this thing."  
  
"Aw, come one, you know you will.. eventually." Nick supposed.  
  
After several minutes of joking with each other, the team decided that it was time to give Sara and Grissom their gift.  
  
Grissom was handed the envelope and he opened it as Sara sat closely next to him, her hand on his shoulder, watching him tear open it open.  
  
Inside was a letter that read:  
  
Grissom and Sara,  
You have been working so hard this year, with not only work, but with your lives at home. We wanted to reward you with reservation to the MGM Grand. A private getaway just for the two of you. All arrangements have been made and your weekend away (well kind of still here) begins tomorrow.  
  
Merry Christmas,  
  
"Your family"  
  
"Oh my goodness! You guys! I don't know what to say." Sara stated.  
  
"Thank you everyone for this, but I don't see how you guys could have set this all up. It must have cost a fortune!"  
  
"Don't worry. We al have our connections." Catherine winked.  
  
"Thanks guy. I think this is possibly the greatest Christmas gift anyone could give."  
  
"You may want to rethink that Mr. Grissom." She said taking her hand off his shoulder and gave her a confused look.  
  
She stood and grabbed the one last present under the tree and placed it in his hands. Looking at it as if he were trying to figure out what it was before even opening it, the gang all told him to open it.  
  
Sliding the gold ribbon off of it, he lifted the top and found a long slender piece of plastic.  
  
"Oh my God, you're pregnant!" He looked at her with pure excitement and joy. "When did you find out?"  
  
Her smiled beamed as she answered, "About a week ago. I figured I'd wait and tell you. I thought it would make a great Christmas gift.  
  
Leaning into her for a kiss he smiled against her lips and replied with a 'best ever'.  
  
The rest of the gang cheered with congratulations for the new parents to be again.  
  
Even Jack was excited, it seemed ever more so than others. This was surely one of the greatest Christmas', and the family hoped many more like this one were to come.  
  
~:New Years~:  
  
"Good evening Mrs. Grissom." He said walking into the layout room wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek.  
  
"Good evening to you too." She said.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"About 11:56"  
  
"Great." She smiled, "I'll go get Greg, Catherine and Warrick. You go get Nick and Steph, and we'll meet in the break room."  
  
"Ok, see you in a few."  
  
Moments later everyone was gathered in the break room and were ready for the count down.  
  
Greg leaned over towards Sara, and whispered in her ear. "Thanks for my Christmas gift. It really did attract the women."  
  
Sara's eyes grew big. "Greg!"  
  
"What? At least I'm using it!" he smiled.  
  
"Here we go." A voice was heard amonst the group.  
  
"5.4.3.2.1! Happy New year!"  
  
Grissom kissed Sara lightly, and wished her a happy New year, for this was sure to be a great one. 


End file.
